Valkubus Week
by team-valkyrie
Summary: My Valkubus Week fanfics can be found here
1. Day 1 - Declaration of Love

A/N: Wooohooo the first ever Valkubus week, hells to the yeah! This is the longest fic I've written thus far and one of the most emotional. This is my favorite one though so I really hope you guys like it! Please review, follow, favorite, but most importantly enjoy! :)

* * *

Bo slowly opens her eyes, finally regaining consciousness. Her brown eyes meet emerald orbs belonging to Tamsin. Despite the pain from her injuries and losing Rainer, Bo's heart does a flip at having the beautiful Valkyrie so close. As much as she wants to kiss her senseless, she knows she needs answers.

"How'd I get here?" Bo asked softly, puzzled as to how she go to her bed.

"Trick's stronger than he looks," Tamsin said with a nose crunch. "And he kinda drugged you."

"Ohh. Groovy." Bo winced in pain, taken aback by the multiple injuries she was sporting from her fight with Massimo.

"He went to the Light Fae library to get some text that he thinks has information on the soldiers of hell," the blonde informed her.

"Oh god. Rainer." Bo was at a loss. She knew she wasn't in love with Rainer, her heart was occupied by a certain blonde, but she still cared for him.

"You're pretty beat up. I figure a few broken ribs, a busted collarbone." Tamsin assed, having had a few of these herself, no doubt.

"Where's a hot Kitsune med student when you need one, huh?" Bo tried joking before falling somber. "Hale, Rainer… I couldn't save them. And Lauren has been taken by some asshole that I can't even get close to. I let everybody down, I don't even know what to do."

"Why don't you suck it up and get your shit together?" Tamsin snapped.

"Excuse me?" Bo exclaimed, taken back by Tamsin's aggressive tone.

"Yeah, it sucks to be the leader, it sucks to be the queen. It sucks sucks sucks. Get over it!"

"How dare you?"

"Oh, poor me. I'm the chosen one. Why don't you act like it for once?"

Bo let her anger take over and she pulled Tamsin close. The Succubus started taking the Valkyrie's chi, noticing it was stronger and even more addictive than before. As she pulled away, a satisfied smirk grazed the blonde's beautiful face and Bo knew Tamsin had this planned all along, making her anger disappear.

"You taste different. Happy," Bo mused out loud, surprised at the taste of Tamsin's new flavor of chi.

"There'll be time to mourn. Later." Tamsin said, easily brushing off the comment and avoiding the comment.

"Look, I'm still not strong enough to defeat Massimo. He's basically invisible, he won't die." Bo whined, annoyed at the druid's sudden power.

"Well, we'll have fun trying to make him. Over and over again." Tamsin grinned evilly, obviously happy at the thought of making the man suffer for everything he has done. And as compassionate as Bo is, she couldn't help but smile back. Just as their conversation was about to continue, Dyson came bolting in, and immediately wrapped Bo in a tight hug. As Bo's gaze lifted from the wolf's shoulder, she saw Kenzi standing at the doorway.

"Hi," the Succubus breathed out softly, afraid to scare away the small goth girl.

"Hi," Kenzi said back. It wasn't much, but it was progress compared to the defining silence that surrounded them every time they were in the same room together. After a slightly less awkward silence, Tamsin swooped in and gave Kenzi a hug, making Bo's heart melt at the show of affection the Valkyrie showed. Tamsin then led Kenzi downstairs, leaving Dyson and Bo to talk.

* * *

"Hey," Tamsin called out, shyly stepping into the room. "Sorry about earlier, I knew you wouldn't feed from me and I didn't how to else to bring it up and-"

"It's okay," Bo chuckled, amused by Tamsin's nervous ranting. "Thank you for letting me feed of off you."

Tamsin shot her a small smile and bashfully looked down. "It's no problem. Being a new Valkyrie and all, I have endless chi to spare."

"I'll have to test that out sometime," Bo said with a flirty tone. Gauging Tamsin's surprised reaction, Bo knew she wasn't expecting that and she internally high-fived herself for catching the blonde off guard. However satisfying it was to flirt with the blonde, Bo knew there were slightly more pressing issues to discuss. "We have to go get Lauren back and go kick some ass first though. And I have something else I need to do. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?" Tamsin said taking a step closer to Bo.

Bo opened her jacket and pulled out an old piece of parchment paper. "This is my contract that binds me to the Dark. I found it on Rainer when he… Anyway, before we go into battle, I need to get rid of it. And I also need a witness. So what do you say Valkyrie, wanna burn this thing with me?"

Tamsin let out a low chuckle, amusement flickering in her green orbs. "Of course. Who am I to deny the famous Unaligned Succubus her freedom?"

As the burned the contract, Tamsin got a serious look on her face, making Bo wonder what she was thinking. It shocked the Succubus how often she found herself wanting to know what Tamsin was thinking, feeling, anything going on in that complex mind of hers. Soon, her thoughts would be answered.

"Bo, there's something I need to talk to you about. But you can't interrupt me or else I will lose my nerve, got it? Just… don't speak until I'm done talking," Tamsin pleaded, clearly desperate to get this off her chest. Bo nodded and smiled, signalling the Valkyrie to go on.

"My entire life, I have been trained to be the best Valkyrie there ever was. I was taught from an early age not to feel because love gets you killed. So throughout all of my many lifetimes never had a purpose. My lifetimes were used to live, serve and expire, over and over. I have served many, Odin, the Wanderer, great kings. But even they didn't have a great purpose. I look at you, and I realize why you have purpose to fight. Because you have love by your side. You have people that love you, and you love them in return. That's what makes you so special, Bo. When I look at you, I realize I have a purpose to fight also. That day at Taft's you told me to fight. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to fight for you Bo because I love you. I'm so deeply in love with you it hurts," Tamsin took a deep breath and knelt before Bo. "Ysabeau, I kneel before you to offer you my everything. My soul, my heart, my body, my Valkyrie, my very essence belongs to you, my love. I have waited millenium for you Bo, and now that I have found you, I never want to let you go. I love you."

Bo had tears streaming freely down her face. It all made sense now. Why it never worked with Lauren or Dyson, why she felt like there was a piece of her soul missing. Tamsin was that missing piece. Her true soulmate.

"I love you too Tamsin. I love you so much and I would be honored to have you fight by my side, to have you be my Queen," Bo choked out before pulling Tamsin to her and giving her a breathtaking kiss.

Bo knew this is where she belonged. And now she was ready to go kick some ass.

Lauren was rescued, the war was fought and was won. The Gang thankfully suffered no losses since they had found the way to close the Hel shoe in time. All was well and they were all more than ready to go grab a few brewskis. Bo walked hand in hand with her Valkyrie while having her best friend clinging tightly to her side. Things were far from perfect, she still had to fix her friendship with Kenzi and let down Dyson and Lauren, but this is where she was meant to be. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. Day 2 - PerfectFirst Date

A/N: It's day 2 and this is hella shorter than the last time but whateva because this is what I picture their first date to be like and gosh they are just so cute, I love them. Thank y'all so much to the reviews/follows/favorites, it really means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Tamsin, can I just take off these blindfolds?" Bo whined. "As kinky as this is, this thing is itchy and uncomfortable."

"Will you relax Succulette? We're almost there," Tamsin chuckled, still leading Bo.

"C'mon babe, just take them off-"

Her sentence was cut off by Tamsin taking the blindfolds off. The sight before her was melted her heart. They were at the Dal Riata but it didn't look like the pub Bo had come to know and love. It was empty, except for the two of them. The lights were dimmed but there were vanilla scented candles scattered throughout the room. In the middle of the room was a single table with two chairs. On the bar, were boxes of takeout and beer. It was absolutely perfect.

"I know this is a huge, romantic, gesture but-"

"No buts. I love this. I love you Tamsin," Bo whispered before leaning in to kiss the blonde.

A wide smile spread across Tamsin's face and the proud look on her face made Bo's night. "Thanks. Moms helped me decorate! I couldn't have done this without her."

"Well, you two did an amazing job. Remind me to get her a new pair of heels," Bo laughed airly, secretly thanking her best friend for helping Tamsin.

"We should. For now, however, we should sit down and eat!" Tamsin lead Bo to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Then she went to the bar and grabbed the food and beers before sitting down.

They talked all night, about everything and anything they could think of. Kenzi, Bo's parents, Tamsin's past lives. Nothing made them happier than being together that night.

"Thank you," Bo said randomly after a comfortable silence. "I know you aren't into this whole romantic thing but you tried. For me. And you did such an amazing job, babe. So thank you for such an amazing night."

"I would do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face," Tamsin admitted softly, making Bo blush. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Sure, babe. What is it?"

"I know we've being fucking and hanging out for months now but… I want to make things official. I want you to be my girlfriend, Bo. I love you, I've loved you since the moment I saw you. And now that you're here, with me… I just want to make this last forever. I want to be with you forever, more than anything," Tamsin said lovingly. "So, what do you say? Will you be my girl?"

Bo wiped away the involuntary tears that flooded her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Tamsin. I would love to be your girlfriend!" Bo got up and walked over to Tamsin. She slowly lowered herself on the woman's lap and kissed her softly, tasting the blonde's unique taste. Bo pulled away from the kiss only to give her a peck.

"And I love you too."


	3. Day 3 - Hospital

A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating this yesterday, I had a shit ton of homework I needed to get done and didn't have time to write. But I shall upload day 3 tonight and hopefully day 4! Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favorites, they mean the world to me! As always, enjoy!

This AU, btw

Fun fact: I am obsessed with House M.D and Hadley is my favorite because she's amazing and so is Olivia Wilde. So that's where Tamsin's last name comes from since she doesn't have one. Also, for those of us who ship Taine, I choose Hadley with that in mind also

* * *

"Ouch! Give a girl a little warning next time," Bo whined as the nurse checked her hand. She had hurt it in a sparring match against her friend Dyson so she decided to go to the hospital to get it checked out. Thus, why the nurse was examining it to figure out what was wrong.

"Sorry, it's the only way to know what's wrong. Thankfully, it's only a sprain. Doctor Hadley should be here soon to bandage it up and give you some pain relievers. If you need anything in the mean time, just let me know," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Bo huffed. She hoped this Hadley chick would hurry up, she had a hot date tonight with a certain blonde she had been after for quite some time. Just as she finished those thoughts, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen walked into the room, chasing away any and all thoughts of her hot date. The woman was incredibly tall and athletic, with long flowing blonde hair and gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hadley. Are you Bo Dennis?" the doctor asked while looking up from her chart. Brown met green and Bo felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're gorgeous," Bo blurted out, mentally slapping herself for sounding so lame. However, the compliment caused the doctor to chuckle softly. Bo could feel a dorky grin spread across her face when she heard the adorable chuckle from the blonde. That slight moment of embarrassment was totally worth it.

"Thank you. I'm just going to assume you're Bo since you didn't leave. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I hurt my hand in a sparring match with my friend," Bo said with a grimace after being reminded why she was here. Again, totally worth it.

"Ah, I see. The nurse that checked you wrote down that you have a sprain. I'm going to bandage it up now, okay?" The doctor asked. Bo dumbly nodded, knowing she would agree to anything the doctor asked of her.

The doctor grabbed the necessary supplies and proceeded to gently wrap it around Bo's hand. Bo couldn't help but watch her, mesmerized by the touch of her hand and the cute look of concentration on her face. Before she knew it, the doctor was finished and had already started talking.

"...Is going to hurt for a while. I'll prescribe you some pain killers, take them when it hurts but don't over do it," the doctor said whilst she took out her pad and wrote her prescription. "Alright, you're good to go! Come back in a few weeks so I can check up on it, okay?"

Bo once again simply nodded, trying desperately to find something to say as she saw the doctor get up and head towards the door.

"I didn't catch your name," Bo blurted out once more.

"Tamsin," the doctor said with a smile before walking out of the room.

_Tamsin_. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

* * *

Two weeks went by before Bo saw Tamsin again. 13 days, 6 hours, and 43 minutes to be exact, but who's counting? In the meantime, Bo's hand had healed and she couldn't get the doctor out of her thoughts. She didn't even show up to that date she had. That afternoon, she decided to go back to the hospital. 'Tamsin said she should go back for a checkup, so why not now?' Bo reasoned as she walked into the reception area.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tams… I mean Doctor Hadley?" Bo cheerfully asked the receptionist.

"Floor 4, Room 409."

"Thank you!" Bo called over her shoulder, already making her way to the elevators. She easily found the room and knocked. A disheveled Tamsin opened the door and a small smile gave way into those luscious lips. Even when she looked tired, she still managed to take Bo's breath away.

"Bo! Hey, come on in," Tamsin said as she let Bo walk into her office.

"Hi! Yeah, you said to come back after a few weeks so here I am," Bo explained. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea. I've been here for 18 hours and have had no sleep," Tamsin groaned before sitting down on her desk. "But enough about me. Let's check out that hand, shall we?"

Bo nodded and sat down beside the blonde. Tamsin took her hand to examine it. Bo's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of soft skin meeting hers. Tamsin shot her a grin and a knowing look.

"Well, it appears to have healed nicely. Does it hurt?" Tamsin asked, releasing Bo's hand.

"Go out on a date with me," Bo blurted out before she knew what happened. She quickly attempted to fix what she had said. "I'm sorry! It's just that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and-"

"Okay," Tamsin said, effectively stopping Bo's ramble.

"Wait really?" Bo said in disbelief. Not that she had ever been rejected, but it surprised her how quickly Tamsin agreed.

"Yeah. I think you're beautiful too and you seem really cool, so why not?" Tamsin said with a nonchalant shrug. "Plus, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

Bo blushed at Tamsin's compliments, not used to someone having this effect on her. "Thank."

"You're welcome," Tamsin chuckled. "Anyway, your hand is all healed. You might experience some soreness every once in a while but that understandable. Just take it easy when that happens."

"Okay, sounds good!" Bo said with a nervous tone. She was trying to figure out how to get Tamsin's number since she had gotten up. Suddenly, a piece of paper was slipped into her hand.

"I have a surgery in 10 minutes so I gotta go. But that's my number, so call me when you wanna go out. See you later hot stuff," Tamsin said. She threw a flirty wink over her shoulder and walked out of the office.

Bo did an internal dance and quickly saved the number under "sexiest doctor ever." She knew this was what the woman the had been waiting for.


	4. Day 4 - Romantic Getaway

A/N: Another update for you is hereeee! Warning, there's smut ;) as always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites and enjoy!

* * *

"Finally!" Tamsin exclaimed as she burst into the hotel room, dropping off their bags before jumping on the bed. Bo was close behind and followed suit. "First class was cool and all but being trapped in a plane for 15 hours? Hell no."

"I thought you would feel comfortable being in the air, since you have wings and all," Bo teased her girlfriend as she stroked the part of Tamsin's back where they came out.

"Hardy fucking har Succubus, you're so funny," Tamsin deadpanned before cracking a smile. "As much as I want to bicker, I'm gonna hop in the shower to wash of the stench of planes off of me. Be right back!"

Tamsin grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Bo took the time to strip and grab her kimono out of her bag, before she settled into bed. She had grabbed her phone from her bag as well so she sent Kenzi a quick message, letting her know they had landed safely.

Bobo (8:46 p.m): hey got here safe! dont burn down the house while we're gone. ily xoxoxox3

Kenz (8:48 p.m): yooo succubus! moi? that happened once, let it go and go get some valkulovin' ;) ilyt, tell tam tam i lurv her too, xoxoxo3

Bo laughed before setting down her phone. Just then, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Tamsin, dressed in a very sexy set of lingerie. Bo's jaw immediately dropped as her eyes took in every inch of Tamsin's milky skin. She could feel the Succubus within her awaken at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey you," Tamsin purred as she made her way to the bed. She crawled on all fours towards the spot was laying. She straddled her and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck before pulling her up for a kiss, to which Bo eagerly responded to. Bo lifted her hands and she touched every inch of exposed skin, making them both moan in pleasure. Bo quickly got rid of Tamsin's barely there underwear and bra while Tamsin took off Bo's kimono. The garments were soon on the floor and they were back on each other like there was no tomorrow. Tamsin started making her way down, placing a trail of hot kisses on the brunette's neck.

"Mmm," Bo moaned loudly as Tamsin sensually sucked and nipped at the spots on her neck and chest that made her weak. Her arousal was coursing through her body and she could see how bright Tamsin's aura was for her, which made her hornier.

"Tamsin, please…" Bo begged as she bucked her hips up, desperately seeking friction.

"Please what? Tell me what you want baby," Tamsin purred against her chest.

The words drove her wild. Dirty talk was such a huge turn on for her and hearing Tamsin's voice like that did things to the brunette. "Please, Tamsin, take me. Make me yours."

Tamsin lost control and her hand made her way to Bo's core. Her palm cupped her firmly. Her finger brushed through wet folds, spreading Bo's juices.

"Oh…" Bo whimpered as she moved her hips closer to the contact.

"Mmm baby, do you know how wet you are for me?" Tamsin husked out. Bo could feel how wet she was against Tamsin's fingers and her lover's words only managed to turn her on more. She was beyond ready to feel Tamsin thoroughly fuck her.

Just as she was about to beg for more, Tamsin slid in two digits in, using a teasing pace. "Oh God!" Bo gasped out before she arched her back. The blonde then started to thrust into her in a mind numbing pace. Tamsin ground her palm against her clit, causing her hips to buck further into the hand.

"Oh, Tamsin, yes! Right-right there, fuck yes…" Bo moaned, sounding husky and heavy as she clung onto her lover. Bo started grinding her hips against Tamsin's hand in order to cause more friction. Soon enough, she could feel the familiar burn in her groin. "Oh, I'm, I'm coming…" She cried out as the waves of her intense orgasm rushed through her.

Tamsin worked Bo through her powerful orgams before working her up again. She rubbed her thumb around Bo's clit, sending her over the edge a second time.

Bo moaned at the loss when Tamsin pulled out of her. She brought the blonde in for a kiss and started to feed. When they pulled away, Tamsin layed down beside her and cuddled into her.

"Wait, what about you?" Bo said breathlessly, still recovering from the earth-shattering orgams. "If you gimme like 10 minutes, I can go for round 2."

Tamsin chuckled before leaning in for another kiss. "Tonight was about you. You've been so stressed lately, I wanted you to destress, if you will. Tomorrow you can have your way with me. But tonight, I just want to cuddle with my girl."

Bo melted against Tamsin's warm embrace."Best girlfriend ever. I love you baby."

"I love you too, darling." Tamsin murmured out before they fell asleep.


	5. Day 5 - Valkubus Family

A/N: Holy shite, this story has over 1,000 views! That is amazing! Thank you guys so much for the views, reviews, favorites and follows! They make my day and inspire me to write more! Anyway, this plot bunny has been roaming around my brain for a few weeks now so I found it perfect for this one. It's the longest one shot I have ever written so sorry if there are mistakes and stuff, it's pretty late over here and I'm tired. I really hope you enjoy/like this!

* * *

Tamsin wasn't sure how this happened. It had only one time, her first time in this lifetime, and Bo was a girl. It was physically impossible. But the 14 pregnancy tests confirmed her worst thoughts. She was pregnant. And it was Bo's baby. The same Bo that had been missing for weeks now.

Surprisingly, the first person she went to was Lauren. Lauren was now a Dark Fae doctor and while she had pissed off the Morrigan, she was still Dark. She wanted medically prove that she was pregnant and that it was, in fact, Bo's.

When she explained what had happened, Lauren was surprisingly okay with it. She did a pregnancy test and ran a paternity, or maternity Tamsin still wasn't sure, test using some of Bo's old results. When both tests came back positive, she cried. She cried because she wasn't meant to be a mother. Because it had been a one time thing and it was impossible. But most of all, she cried because she knew Bo could never love her back. Lauren held her, desperately trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Once Tamsin calmed down, she smiled at the kind doctor. "Thank you for being there for me. I know we have had our difference in the past but I really hope we can move past that."

"You're welcome. And consider it forgotten. You're part of this messed up family and we will help you get through this," Lauren said with a kind smile.

This made Tamsin tear up again. In the past, she had never had a family. Well, aside from Acacia but she was more of a beloved mentor than anything. In her recent childhood, she had learned what love was and what it was like to be part of a family.

"We'll take care of you Tamsin, I promise."

Next on the list was Kenzi. Tamsin ordered a pizza and bought the best vodka in Trick's shelf for the occasion, in case she had to coerce her momz into calming down if she didn't take the news well.

It started off as normal movie night. They laughed and joked around, watching Netflix and playing video games. That is until the pizza arrived. As soon as Tamsin got a whiff of the greasy smell, she lost it. She rushed upstairs towards the bathroom and threw up. 'Morning sickness my ass' she bitterly thought. Kenzi immediately appeared beside her, holding her blonde locks back and softly rubbing her back.

"Tamsin are you okay, what's wrong" Kenzi asked with a concerned thought. It was now or never.

"Kenz, I'm pregnant." A pause. "It's Bo's."

"Oh T," Kenzi said brokenly before gathering the blonde in her arms. Tamsin broke down once again, desperately trying to get herself together.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

Finally, she had to tell Dyson, Hale and Trick. She waited until the Dal had closed and they were the only ones left. Throughout the night, Tamsin had been getting weird looks from the three fae men. By now, she would be thoroughly wasted and asking for more vodka tonics. Today, however, she stuck to water, no matter how much she wanted to down gallons of alcohol to drown her sorrows.

"Tamsin, what's wrong?" Dyson asked with a worried tone. It's now or never, take two.

"I'm pregnant and it's Bo's baby," Tamsin said in a rush, afraid of Dyson and Trick's reaction. A collective gasp left the mouths of the three fae men.

"What?! That's impossible, you're lying!" Trick yelled, glaring at the blonde.

Kenzi took a protective step in front of the blonde, as did Lauren. Both women knew Trick could be unpredictable and they would protect Tamsin against him at all costs.

"Scientifically, yes," Lauren said. "But, I tested Tamsin and all the tests are conclusive. The pregnancy tests are positive and the baby is most definitely Bo's."

Trick deflated and nodded, accepting the truth.

Hale smiled and made his way to Tamsin's side, giving her a hug. "Congrats Lil' T! If you ever need anything, just give me a call."

Tamsin returned the hug and smiled, glad that her momz's boyfriend was such a great guy. After they separated, Tamsin looked at Dyson, who had been oddly silent the whole time. He had on a pensive look on his face. When they finally made eye contact, he gave her a small smile and opened his arms. Tamsin ran into his arms, happy she hadn't lost her partner in this whole mess. Dyson wrapped her up in a protective hug and whispered "I'll bring her home, I promise."

Weeks passed and Tamsin's pregnancy went along. She had grown bigger as the baby did too. Her cravings were absolutely crazy and she thankfully hadn't had any morning sickness after the pizza incident. The gang had been taking care of her, especially Kenzi. Tamsin was grateful they were by her side because she knew she couldn't do this without them. However, the person she needed the most was still missing. Bo.

That morning started off like any other. Tamsin woke up, threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie before she brushed her teeth and headed down to the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal and sat down in the living room to watch The X-Files.

Halfway through her favorite episode, Kenzi stormed into the clubhouse, followed by the woman she had be aching to see. Bo.

Before Tamsin could get up to hug her, in walked in a mysterious man. He grabbed Bo and kissed her passionately before Bo lead them to her room, throwing a "hey Tamsin" over her shoulder.

Kenzi rushed to her side and pulled her in for a hug when she started crying.

The following morning, Tamsin did her usual routine like always. Except when she went to the kitchen, she realized she was home alone with Bo.

"Hey Tamsin, what's up? Sorry I didn't say hi to you yesterday, I was a little-"

"I'm pregnant," Tamsin blurted out, making Bo shut up. Her eyes got wide and her mouth opened in shock. Tamsin would find the sight adorable if she wasn't she scared.

"Oh… Who's the father?" Bo asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's yours," Tamsin whispered. She braced herself for any possible reaction. Happiness, anger, sadness. Anything. Tamsin finally gathered the courage to look up after a long silence and gauged the brunette's reaction.

Tamsin had expected anything, absolutely anything, but the blank look on Bo's face.

"You're lying," Bo said in a low voice. "Get the fuck out of my house, you bitch."

Tamsin was taken aback by Bo's words. She felt her heartbreak and tears springing to her eyes. Tamsin quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her stuff, before walking out of the clubhouse.

Tamsin ended up going to Dyson's loft, knowing the noble wolf would welcome her with open arms. And that he did. He left Tamsin cry on his shoulder as she told him about her encounter with Bo. Ever the optimistic, he tried to convince to give Bo some space and let her figure things out. Tamsin agreed, but deep down she knew Bo was never going to accept the facts.

Kenzi went to visit her a few hours after she went to Dyson's, looking both angry and worried. "That stupid bitch, how fucking dare she say that shit to you? I don't think I've ever yelled at someone like that. Are you okay Tam Tam?"

"Wait, you yelled at her? And I'm fine momz."

"Hell yeah I yelled at her! I wasn't about to let her talk to you about that," Kenzi said sounding like a protective momma bear, which made Tamsin smile affectionately at the girl.

After a while of talking, Kenzi finally convinced Tamsin to go back to the clubhouse with her, saying it was her house too and that Bo had no right to say that stuff to her. Finally, the blonde agreed and they made their way back.

When they got to the clubhouse, they found Bo sitting on the couch, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hey guys," Bo said tentatively. "Tamsin, can I talk to you?"

"No," Kenzi intervened, knowing the blonde would say yes.

"Yes," Tamsin said at the same time. She shot Kenzi a look that signaled she should leave, making the brunette huff in annoyance.

"You hurt her again, and I will castrate you with a chainsaw Succubus," Kenzi hissed before she made her way upstairs.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tamsin asked shortly, desperate to get this conversation over with.

Bo hesitated before saying "I talked to Lauren. She told me about the results… Tamsin, I am so sorry, I should have believed you. You're the only one aside from Kenzi that has had my back and been honest with me. It was wrong of me to act like that."

"You really hurt me Bo…"

A look of hurt flashed before Bo features before a sad stricken one took over instead. "I know. And I can't express enough how sorry I feel. Please give me another chance. I promise I won't fuck it up this time."

Despite the hurt she had felt in the beginning, Tamsin rushed forward and nuzzled herself into Bo's arms, who returned the hug eagerly. "Please don't hurt me again."

"I promise."

The rest of the pregnancy went by with ease. After their talk, Bo kicked Rainer out and put in all of her efforts into being there for Tamsin. She went to the doctor visits, massaged her back and feet when she was sore, and got her every craving. As the months went by, Bo and Tamsin grew closer together. They talked, cuddled, held hands, basically spent every minute they could together. Tamsin was slowly falling more and more in love with the woman, but she didn't know Bo felt so she played it safe.

Bo. on the other hand, was discovering feelings for Tamsin she didn't even know existed. Everything she did captivated Bo in a way no one else had ever done before. Even at eight months pregnant, she looked extremely gorgeous. She knew how Tamsin felt about her, ever since that day the blonde had climbed into the bathtub with her. But she was afraid. Afraid of what this could all mean. She knew though, for the sake of her daughter, that she had to figure this out soon.

Tamsin had felt immense amounts of pain before. Being in wars and dying multiple times, she had experienced pretty much everything. She had been shot, stabbed, tortured, poisoned, the list goes on. But nothing compared to the pain she felt when she gave birth. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in all of her lifetimes.

When she looked into that pink, wrinkly face, however, she forgot all about the pain. The little girl had blonde hair and eyes that changed for green to blue. She was the perfect combination of both Bo and Tamsin, making both women, and everyone around her, instantly fall in love with her.

"What should we name her?" Bo asked, not taking her eyes off baby's face.

"Acacia," Tamsin whispered lovingly, the memories of her fallen mentor springing into her mind. She wanted her child to have a strong name, the name of a true warrior.

"Okay," Bo said with a smile, happy to see Tamsin pick out a name that meant a lot to her.

Later that day, the gang stopped by to visit baby Acacia. They all gushed about how cute and adorable she was, each taking turns holding her.

Once they all left, Bo found herself laying beside Tamsin. Throughout the whole day, she had been yearning to express how she felt about the blonde and she couldn't wait any longer. "Tamsin, be with me."

"What?" Tamsin asked, a puzzled yet hopeful look on her face.

"I know how you feel about me. I've known for a while now. For one reason or another, I have ignored how I really felt about you. But these past few months have been the happiest of my life. Holding my baby girl is the best moment of my life. The only thing that would make it even better is if you say yes."

Tamsin leaned into the brunette and kissed her deeply, trying to convey all the love she felt. "Yes," she whispered against her lips.

Tamsin had lived many lifetimes before this one. But having her baby and finally getting her girl as well as a loving family beat everything else.


	6. Day 6 - Crossover (Dracula)

A/N: Wow, I really suck at updating! So sorry, I had a really busy weekend cause it was my cousin's birthday and this week was insane with work and school. Anyway, I finally found time to update so woohoo! Here it is, I'm not too pleased with this one because I've never done a crossover before and Dracula greatly displeased me in the end but I really love Lucy Westenra lol. As always, thanks for the views/reviews/follows/favorites and enjoy!

* * *

"I just don't see another way, we have to find that second Hel shoe!" Bo yelled as she slammed down the scroll she had been reading. The gang was at the Dal trying to figure out how to bring Kenzi back but so far they had found nothing. It has beyond frustrating and the only plausible way thus far was to find the other Hel shoe.

"Fuck no," Tamsin growled. "Trust me, I want to bring back momz as much as you do Bo, but finding that Hel shoe will bring nothing but trouble!"

"Why not? It's the only way! You just don't want to find Kenzi because this is all your fault and you don't care about her!" Lauren spit out, the good doctor fed up with the blonde detective.

Tamsin stood up and marched towards the doctor, her rage clearly written across her face. "What the fuck did you just say, you stupid bitch? How fucking dare you question how I feel about Kenzi, you don't know shit about me!"

"Tamsin that's enough! Just leave Lauren alone!" Bo said, unconciously defending the doctor. When she realized who she had defended, however, she knew she had made a big mistake. Her and Tamsin had recently started a tentative relationship but were far from being stable. She knew Tamsin was secretly insecure when it came to Lauren because she had seen how much Bo loved her.

Tamsin took a step aways from the doctor and didn't say anything. A look of hurt flashed within those green orbs and Bo felt even worse.

"Whatever," Tamsin mumbled. "I'm gonna get a drink."

Before Tamsin could make her way to the bar, however, the door to the Dal opened with a bang. A blonde woman covered in blood staggered inside. Everyone immiditely withdrew their weapons and prepared to attack. Everyone except Tamsin.

"Lucy?" Tamsin whispered in shock. "Is that you?"

"It is, my darling Valkyrie," the woman, Lucy, said before collapsing on the ground from the blood loss. Tamsin quickly rushed to her side and held her in her arms.

"Oh my Odin, you're hurt Luce! You need to feed, now!" Tamsin said before picking Lucy up and carrying her over to the couch. Tamsin quickly removed her jacket and pulled her head back.

"Dyson, do me a favor and hold Bo back, will ya?" Tamsin said to the wolf, who simply nodded and made his way to the Succubus. He held her back as instructed, even though Bo was too shocked to move.

"Okay Luce, I need you to feed from me. Can you do that?" Tamsin asked the Lucy softly, gently stroking the blonde's hair. Lucy gave a weak nod and Tamsin straddled her. Lucy sat up, baring her red eyes and fangs. She sank her teeth into Tamsin's neck and fed, shocking the rest of the people in the room.

Lucy held Tamsin like a lover, tenderly holding her in her arm. Tamsin released a small moan of pleasure, making Bo's blood boil in jealousy. She started struggling against Dyson, desperate to her that bitch of her woman. Just as she was about to break them apart, Lucy pulled back and licked the wound, making it close. Tamsin gingerly climbed off Lucy's lap and staggered from the feed. This time, it was Bo who rushed to her side and held her up. Bo helped Tamsin sit down next to Lucy, where she curled up to the mysterious woman. Once again, Bo felt a surge of jealousy but fought to keep it down, knowing Tamsin wasn't feeling her best.

"Wow, I haven't seen a Vampire in centuries," Dyson mused in a friendly tone. "You are a very rare creature and I wish to state we will bring you no harm. Hi, I'm Dyson."

"I'm Trick."

"i'm Lauren."

"And I'm Bo," Bo said with a hostile tone, glaring at the woman who was holding her girl.

"Ah, the unaligned Succubus. I've heard a lot about you in my travels, darling. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Lucy said with a thick British accent. "As you may have gathered, I am a… friend of Tamsin's."

"Friend?" Tamsin mocked in an offended tone. "We were lovers, girlfriends if you will. Just because we broke up centuries ago doesn't mean you have to downplay our relationship, babe."

"Hmm, indeed my love, but I'm certain your current girlfriend wouldn't like that very much," Lucy said as she directed a smirk towards Bo. "She's a keeper so you better take care of her or else I will, how do you say, sweep her off her feet."

Bo snarled and flashed her vibrant blue eyes, a clear warning to back off. She was more than possessive of Tamsin and she didn't like to have someone threaten to take her away.

"Oh relax, I was just joking," Lucy said with a chuckle. "Also, you can't kill me. I know how to get your little human pet back."

Everyone sat up and looked towards Lucy.

"It's quite simple, really. You have to kill Dracula," Lucy said. When she received confused looks from the gang, she rolled her eyes and explained further. "Dracula is a demon. He was the other alternative from closing the Hel shoe. If you kill him and throw his soul in there, you can bring back Kenzi with no retribution. Hell, Odin would probably hand her over in a gift basket as a present for getting rid of the bastard."

"Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner?" Tamsin piped up, excitement seeping into her voice. "I just didn't think of it because I thought he was dead! Lucy you brilliant genius you!"

"You're welcome. And he is certainly not dead, I know exactly where he is. In fact, he's right here in Toronto."

"That's great and all but how are we going to kill Dracula? He can't be killed," Dyson said, recalling from myths.

"Don't worry about it wolf boy, I got this. I've wanted to kill him ever since he killed Lucy. And now I finally get the chance to," Tamsin said with a smirk.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Bo asked Tamsin as they made their way to the location Lucy

was leading them to.

Tamsin sighed and stopped walking, pulling Bo in closer to her so they wouldn't be overheard. "Do you trust me?"

"What does that hav-"

"Do you trust me?" Tamsin said, repeating her previous question.

"Yes," Bo said automatically. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you trust me, then you can trust Lucy. I would trust her with my life and I know she's not wrong. She's been around for a long time and she knows things, things about Dracula that no one else does. With her on our side, we'll be able to defeat him and bring Kenzi back. Just please trust her, us, or else we won't be able to do it."

"Fine," Bo said sighing in defeat. It wasn't that she didn't like the blonde. In fact, she was very charming. It was just that she was afraid of losing Tamsin to her. The thought of losing Tamsin absolutely terrified her because she had never loved like this. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tamsin said with a small smile. "That's why you need to stop worrying about me leaving you to run off with Lucy and focus on bringing Kenzi back."

"How did yo-"

"Oh please, I can smell jealousy from a mile away," Tamsin said with a chuckle. "Now can we please catch up so we can kill the asshole and bring Kenzi home?"

"Lead the way, Valkyrie!"

When they caught up with Lucy, Lauren and Dyson, they had already reached their destination. The Morrigan's headquarters.

"That stupid bitch," Tamsin snarled. "She's gonna pay too."

They made their way inside and Bo charmed the guards into letting them go see Evony. After reaching her office, they burst in, guns ablazing. Inside stood Evony with a chained up person. Dracula.

"Took you long enough darling," Evony said addressing Lucy. "I've been waiting for days!"

"Cut the crap Evony. What do you want for him?" Bo asked, stepping forward whilst pulling out her trusty dagger. The rest of the team took out their choice of weapon and stood behind her.

"I want the serum to make me Fae again, "Evony stated.

"Okay," Lauren said, tossing the woman a syringe. "The serum is in there, you just have to inject yourself with it. It should take a few hours to fully restore your powers and I would like to stay here with you to monitor the process. I'm truly sorry for my actions."

"I still hate you, bitch. But whatever, I guess you can stay," Evony said with annoyance before injecting herself. "You can have him, I have no use for him anymore."

"Knock him out and carry him out Dyson, we need to take him to the shoe," Tamsin instructed. Dyson did as told and they made their way to the cars. Tamsin quickly drove, breaking a few laws, to the shoe and parked, making everyone get out of the vehicle.

Once there, they all formed a barrier circle around Dracula to prevent him from running.

"Luce, you wanna do the honors?" Tamsin asked the blonde vampire with a smirk.

"I would be flattered," Lucy said with a matching grin. She stepped up behind Dracula and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to the portal. She grinned and threw him in. The ground began to rumble and the portal exploded with a bright white light.

They all looked to Tamsin and she nodded, knowing what she had to do.

She turned to Dyson first and said "you know where to pick me up wolf junk," before giving him a hug.

Then she hugged Lucy. "Thank you. For everything. We wouldn't have been able to do this without you and I owe you big time."

Finally, she gave Bo a passionate kiss. When they parted, Tamsin said "don't miss me too much. When I'm back, I'll have momz with me."

With that, the Valkyrie turned to Dracula's body. She revealed her true face, expanding her black wings before taking his soul and vanishing in a golden light.

A few days passed and no one had heard of Tamin or Kenzi. They were all worried sick and didn't know what to do.

That is until one day when Tamsin and Kenzi casually walk into the Dal. Everyone is overjoyed and welcome the two women back with open arms.

Once again, balance is restored.


	7. Day 7 - Nightmares

A/N: Yo yo, another update! this one is hella shorter than the other one but it was meant to be a drabble. Enjoy!

* * *

Bo wakes up to the sound of screaming. She was momentarily confused, because she's fairly certain she's the only one in the house except for… Tamsin.

Bo is reluctant to go check up on the teen girl because everything about them is so tense. She decided to go though because even though the screaming has stopped, she can hear Tamsin sobbing. The thought alone breaks something within Bo and as she gets closer, she hears Tamsin trying to be quiet, which makes her heartbreak even more for the girl.

The Succubus opens the door to Tamsin and Kenzi's room and gingerly walks in. Despite having known Tamsin in her past life, this life Tamsin hardly knows her. Bo doesn't know how to approach her but all doubt is pushed away when Tamsin sees her and jumps into her arms. Bo immediately returns the embrace, holding the blonde closer. She's crying, that much Bo can tell, but she doesn't know why.

"What's wrong Tam Tam?" Bo asked softly, desperately trying to soothe the broken girl in her arms. Tamsing shakes her head and cries even harder. Bo knows that getting an answer right now would be near impossible so she makes her way to the bed. She lays both of them down and snuggles them underneath the blankets, letting the blonde cuddle into her. Bo simply holds Tamsin in her arms, murmuring things like "it's okay" and "I got you" until she calms down. When she does manage to calm down, Tamsin takes a deep breath and pulls back slightly so she can look at Bo.

"Thank you," Tamsin said, her voice husky from all the crying. She gives Bo a small smile before sinking back into Bo's warm cuddles.

"What happened Tamsin?" Bo asked once again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"I had…. a nightmare. But it felt so real... I think it was a memory…" Tamsin said with a faraway tone, like she was somewhere else trying to recall her dream.

"What was it about? Sometimes talking about it helps."

"Well… I was standing on a battlefield, like in the movies... There were a bunch of dead guys laying around me and I was standing above them... My eyes were black and I… I killed someone Bo… I'm a monster, just like Dyson and Massimo said," Tamsin whimpered, the pain oozing into every word she spoke.

Bo felt a surge of anger coursing through her veins. Anger at Dyson and Massimo. How dare they accuse Tamsin of things she couldn't remember? Yes, she had probably done terrible things but this Tamsin, this new, sweet, innocent, Tamsin didn't even remember those things yet. It angered Bo beyond belief but she knew she had to stay calm.

"Tamsin, they're wrong. Have you done things in your past that were bad? Probably. But that does not make you a monster. In fact, you are the most incredible, beautiful, sweet, caring girl I've ever met. I care about you very much and I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself ever again. Promise?"

"Promise," Tamsin said with a bright smile, her green eyes shining with something Bo had only ever seen once. Love. Tamsin loved her. This thought warmed her heart in a way Bo couldn't describe. So she didn't. She just held the blonde closer and started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Bo murmured as she fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
